


Time Travel: The Little Centers

by Kina_97



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cute and Fluff (I think?), Gen, Time Travel AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kina_97/pseuds/Kina_97
Summary: What happened to Riku?He's small...Why don't he remember us?Huh? The brat become small.It seems he don't remember us too.Do we need to take Tenn to his brother?What happened to Riku and Tenn?





	1. Melody 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello...! Some of you might have found this story on Wattpad. And I'm gonna try to post it on the Ao3. So, I hope you guys enjoyed it...!

The sun shine really bright today. And it's a really bright day to IDOLiSH7 since they are off from work today. They could laze around and doing nonsense things.

They were now are in the dining room. Except for the certain center and manager.

Tsumugi is having a meeting with the president so she's still can't have her day off yet. But she'll free after the meeting and tomorrow.

They were now doing their own things. Tamaki is eating his favourite pudding while Sougo is trying to put some sense to Tamaki about eating pudding before breakfast are not good but Tamaki ignored him. Mitsuki is still cooking the breakfast for the group and Nagi helped him some of the work. Yamato is drinking his usual morning beer. Iori frowned at the leader and trying to give advice to him to drink more healthy thing. 

When the food is ready to be served, suddenly Iori noticed something missing and so, he asked the group Riku's whereabout. Worried, Iori and Sougo quickly checked on Riku. Leaving the rest of the members there. Since Riku has a sickness, they were worried that his sickness might act up and he was unable to call for help.

#####With Sougo & Iori#####

They were now in front of Riku's door, ready to knock. Until they hear a crash sound inside.

They quickly open the door and saw a very messy room. Iori is ready to scold but stopped himself from doing so when he noticed a small sound-like-whimper under the bed. They both looked at each other before walked slowly towards the bed.

"Nanase-san?" Iori called out as he and Sougo carefully walked gently.

They crouched down just to see a young boy with a red hair whimpering under the bed, covering his ears with both hands and closed his eyes. Seems to scared to notice the two young man looking at him in shock.

"Riku-kun? Is that you?" Sougo asked the boy gently.

The boy slowly looked up and tilted his head to the side and see two unfamiliar men looking at him in shock. Scared, he quickly hide further under the bed.

"W-Who are you? Where am I? Where's Tenn-nii?" The redhead panic, tears were falling down his face and his breath quicken. Worrying the two young men.

They both realized now that the boy is Riku. Just the small version of him. Quickly Iori reached out his right hand and called him out gently. "Nanase-san, please calm down. We meant no harm." Iori said calmly. Slowly, Riku reached out his hand to Iori's, soothing the naive boy out under his secure place.

Iori quickly pull the little Riku into a hug and Sougo rubbing circles on his back, whispering sweet things to him, successfully calming the redhead boy. When Riku's breath steadied, Sougo asked the little boy. "Riku-kun, what happened to you?"

Riku looked at him for a moment and mumbled something about, 'Don't know', 'Got here suddenly' and 'Scared'. and hide his face to Iori's shoulder.

"Cute."

"Huh?"

"Ahem-Nothing. We need to inform Manager and the others about the current Nanase-san. And maybe, Kujou-san too. Maybe he knows what happened." Iori said while look away from the white-haired man to hide his blushing face.

Sougo nodded and they both headed straight to the dining room with little Riku following them behind, holding hand with Sougo.

#####At The Dining Room#####

Mitsuki and the others were still waiting for Iori, Sougo and Riku patiently (impatiently). It has been too long for them to go checked on Riku. Neither of them has come down to inform them anything and they were hungry with all the wait.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Sougo and Iori come in. They were confused because there's no sign of Riku. On top of that, their faces so grim like that, not easing their worries.

But before they could ask anything, they saw a small redhead boy peeking behind Sougo's legs, eyes filled with curiosity. They were all shocked.

'Who is that boy?'

'He's hair really looks like Rikkun.'

'Oh... I don't know that we have a little kid in the dorm.'

'Hmmm...'

The boy noticed he has been watched, quickly hide again behind the white-haired.

'Cute.'

"This boy, as you can see, is Nanase-san. We don't know what happened to him. He was like this when we were checking him up in his room." Iori explained.

"WHAT!?" Tamaki, Yamato, Nagi and Mitsuki turned into a statue.

###To Be Continued###


	2. Melody 2

~Meanwhile on the same time in the Yaotome Production~

"What the..." a certain white haired guy trailed.

In front of him, sitting on the couch, a boy with pale pink hair staring at him with curiousity.

One minute, he's nagging his little twin brother to drink his medicine. And then suddenly he's here. In an unfamiliar place with a white guy that staring at him like he's just seen a weird things.

Gaku was just arrived from his home. And it's looks like that neither Tenn or Ryuu have arrived yet. But he doesn't expecting a little boy that resembled the brat in the office.

(It's a good thing today is TRG's day off until a few days. And the president also having something matters in overseas.)

He realised that the boy is actually Tenn because of the look that the boy gave him is similar with Tenn.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Ryuu come in the room and saw small version of Tenn having a staring contest with Gaku.

Both of them turn to look at him.

"Who are you both? How did I get here? Better you answer my questions fast. I'm not a patient person." Tenn said. He's so worried about his younger twin.

Gaku raised an eyebrow. This Tenn looks like he's going to run away from the-wait....

Wait-WHAT!!

"You don't remember us?" Gaku said in shock. Ryuu just staring.

"Of course not. I don't remember having meet you both, ojii-san tachi."

There! There's it! a sharp-tongued demon awakened!

"Why you little...!!"

"Wait, Gaku. Please refrain yourself. He's just a child." Ryuu said while holding Gaku's arm.

"My name is Tsunashi Ryuunosuke. Nice to meet you." Ryuu introduced himself and poked Gaku to do the same.

"Yaotome Gaku. Better remember that, you brat."

"Nanase Tenn. And I'm not a brat, ojii-san." said Tenn.

"......."

"Nanase...?"

"How old are you, Tenn?"

"8."

"Oh..."

"........"

"........"

"........"

"Aarrrghh!!! Let's just go to the IDOLiSH7's dorm!!"


	3. Melody 3

"Where do you think you're taking me to." said a devil-no an impatient child.

That wasn't a question but a demand and of course a certain man didn't approve that.

"....... For the 13th times, ....... We're not abducters!" Sighing, Gaku crossing his arms.

"Chill, Gaku. I'm sure Tenn has the right to know where we're taking him... As for you, Tenn, we're taking you to IDOLiSH7's dorms. No worries, ok?" said Ryuu.

The three of them were now in the car ( I don't know who's car is that ) heading to i7's dorms. Gaku in the back seat, impatiently looking out of the window while crossing his arms and had an annoyance scowl on his face.

Tenn is.... let's just say....

Awkward silence.....

Until....

"What is IDO... whatever the name is....? why taking me there? Is that your base?" Tenn asked. He was a little bit afraid actually.

Ryuu nearly choked on his own spit, say "No, it's not our ba-"

"Listen up here, you brat. First, it's called IDOLiSH7. And the reason we're taking you there is because we want you to meet someone you know so dearly. And for the-how many time it is, I lost the count-we are NOT abducters so we are NOT going to our base. DO you understand?"

And cue silence.......

####Meanwhile in i7's dorm###

"So, Riku. What are you doing before you get here?" Yamato said.

Currently, they are eating breakfast-including Riku-while waiting for TRG coming to their dorm. Apparently, TRG's Yaotome Gaku called manager about Tenn's condition and manager, after ended the meeting rushing to her idols' dormitory to check up on Riku.

#####Flashback####

Riku is hiding behind Sogo's legs, trying to be invisible to the others in the room. While 'the others' is just staring at him.

Sighing, Iori starts to explain to them. But before he could even open his mouth,

"Riku-san!"

Come their manager huffing and upon seeing the-now-little-Riku, she crouched down to his level. Trying not to scare the boy.

"Riku-san, do you remember me?" asked Tsumugi.

A shook got her the answer.

"It's okay. You're safe with us. Don't worry ok, we won't harm you." Tsumugi smiled, reasuring Riku.

A nod got her answer, again.

Everyone in the room smiled at them. 'As expected from the manager.'

Until...

"Ok, when will I start explaining?" said the younger Izumi.

Everyone looks at him, processing his words once more. Before they remember what happen.

"Uhhh... S-sorry, Iori-san, everyone. I was so suddenly barge in the room!!!"

"No need to. I was just about to tell them. It's a good thing you come in time." Iori said.

"Well, before the story-telling start, why not we having breakfast while hear it?" said the already-hungry-Tamaki.

"That's..... A good point. I'm preety sure, Riku is hungry too, ne?" said the chef in the room, preparing the food.

All of them now has seated and Iori start explaing to them. Sogo too. Just a little bit, though.

"And that's what happen... Now, manager, please tell us your side story."

"Oh! Yeah, after I've finished my meeting, Gaku-san called me. He says that TRIGGER's Kujou-san have become small. 10 years shrinking I believe. And that, they will come here to meet Riku-san. So I rushed here to checked on Riku-san and he's also...."

That point, everyone looked at the happy Riku eating a bread, unaware of the stares directed at him.......

After the explainations, they were randomly throwing questions to the poor Riku who answer them...

##########

"Ummm.... I was drinking my medicine. I got scolded by Tenn-nii... again..." said Riku.

"I'm sure Kuj-I mean Tenn-kun were worried about you. That's why he scolded you. Don't get offensed alright, Riku?" Said Sogo.

"Oh, Riku, can you tell us about your Tenn-nii? In case something would trigger his devil-side, we'd like to avoid that."said Nagi.

He's preparing!!

"Well, you don't h-"

"Oh no! He have t-"

"What were you guys doi-"

"Stop cuttin-"

"The h-"

"No cursing, please. Riku-san is he-"

And so on.......

#####Back to TRG####

The awkward silence is still there...

Sigh....

"What are you sighing about, Ryuu?" asked Gaku.

"Ah, er... Nothing. Oh! We've arrived!"

Ryuu drived into the corner and parked he's car straight infront of i7's drmitory.

"Ok! Now let's get in-"

"I won't," Ryuu looks at his right.

Tenn didn't budge from his seat.

Sighing, Gaku get of the car and walked to Tenn's door. And he open it

"Hey, get out now." Gaku said, still holding the door wide open.

Tenn didn't budge. Who the hell will follow someone so suspicious. They could be a kidnappers acting like a good guys. Tenn wasn't a fool nor innocent like Riku.

Riku!

"If you get out of the car, we'll let you see your little brother."

Now that really sounds like a kidnappers would say.

Ryuu facepalm. Looking at them both, he get out of the car and stand beside Gaku.

Tenn dangerously narrowed his eyes.

'How did he knows Riku? Better follow them but still I won't let my guard down.'

Unwillingly Tenn follows Gaku and Ryuu enter the suspicious looking dorm.

'They said it was a uuuhhh.... What is it? I've forgotten the name, again...'

"We're here!"

"Sorry for intruding!"

"Oh! They're here already!"

"Yeah! Come in! Come in!"

After hearing the words, they quickly got inside.

"Hey, come inside the living-Oh! That's Tenn?" Mitsuki ushered them to the living room.

Tenn looked around maybe trying to look useful things for him to escape?

Until he heard...

"Tenn-nii!"


	4. Melody 4

"Tenn-nii!"

Suddenly someone hugged him from his back. He quickly turn around and hug the person.

As you know that the person is his beloved younger twin brother.

"Riku! I'm glad you're alright." said Tenn while hugging Riku tightly but not that tight.

"Un! I'm glad too! I could see Tenn-nii again!" Riku said as they broke away from each other's arms.

The rest of the people in the room just look at them silently. Seeing them both happy to be able to meet their half makes them happy too. Just like their own Tenn and Riku. Even if their part away from each other, even if they could still smiling and happy with their own bandmate, they know, deep inside their heart, they need each other.

Because they were each other's half.

Now, let's get back in the topic shall we.

The centers has became small, now. What should they do ?

"As if they were swaped with their current-self and their past-self." blurt Iori.

Everyone looks at him.

What was Iori had said were make sense too.

"Even if it was the truth, what can we do?" said Mitsuki.

"It's not like we have a time-machine to bring back our centers." said Gaku. He too, as confuse as them trying to think of the current situation.

For them being an idol were hard too. What will the fans think?

"I think it's best for us not to involve in the idol buisness for awhile." said Tsumugi. She's not as smart as Iori but she could think that's the only way.

"What manager says is true too. What do you guys say?" said Sogo, looking at the rest.

Iori was deep in thought, trying to make the best solution. 'What she says is true. But, it will be hard not to involve with show-biz even if for awhile.'.

"We have no choice. All we could do is do what manager says. If the fans asking for our presences, we could have just says we were on vacation. How does everyone says in this?".

"Maa, it's a good plan too. I agree then." Ryuu said while put his hand up.

As if in cue, everyone follows while raising their hands, mimicking Ryuu.

"That's settles it. Do we need to call for Yuki-san and Momo-san in this?"

"I think we should. They're a part of us too, right?"

"I agree."

While the conversation were having there, the two little guys in the room playing with each other. Seeing the adults focusing in their talk, Tenn have an idea.

He whispers to Riku about his plan, Riku being a good boy he is, follow what his brother asked him to do and they quietly go out of the room.

"It's good a thing that Tenn follow us to your dorm. It's a bit difficult at first. But after Gaku says about Riku, he's being a good boy." said Ryuu.

"Well, as long as Tenten have Rikkun to take care of, he'll be busy." said Tamaki and go out of the room to the kitchen to take his favourite pudding.

"Well isn't they both cute-Wha!?" Mitsuki cutted himself.

Everyone looks at him. The look on his face is bring confusion to them.

"What's the matter, Mitsuki?" said Nagi with his broken japanese.

"Yeah, Mitsu, your face looks like you just seeing children sneaking out-" now it's time for Yamato to cutted himself too.

Confused, the rest of them looks what they were looking at.

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" shouted Mitsuki, panicking.

"Aaarrggghh! One after another!" said Gaku frustrated by their childish behaviour.

Well, no one could be blame. They were children, after all.....

And now, they have a new mission. To find those twin before they ended up lost for real...


	5. Melody 5

"Oi~! Riku! Tenn! Where are you guys!" 

They has been searching for them for hours now. 

"I don't know why were they decided to play hide-and-seek so suddenly..." Yamato said, rubbing his forehead in defeat.

"Well, they were kids after all..." said Mitsuki. 

They were split into three groups to find those kids. Tamaki with Sogo. Mitsuki with Yamato and Ryuu. And the last, Gaku, Iori and Nagi. Tsumugi are not with them because the president suddenly has a matter to talked with her.

Team Sogo were searching in the kitchen. Team Yamato search in the living room. And team Iori search in the bedrooms (of course they have their permission too). 

"Where were they? It's been for hours already! Lunch time is getting near! I'm hungry..." Tamaki said. 

So patient....

Sogo just look at his whining partner and sighing before going back to the searching mission.

"Be patient Tamaki-kun. I'm sure if we search properly, we'll find them." said Sogo.

\----------With Iori's team---------

"They sure knows how to hide properly, weren't they?" Gaku said. 

They were now currently in Nagi's room. They have been searching in Iori, Mitsuki and Yamato's rooms. But never find them. Yet.

"Oh! I've found-!" 

"You've found them? Where? Come out now you two!" Gaku said while looking at Nagi's back since Nagi's back facing them, Gaku suspect that Tenn and Riku were there.

"No. Were not found Riku and Tenn yet. But I've found my Kokona's action figure!!! I've searched for her million times!!! I'm so happy...!" Nagi said while showing the action figure to Gaku and Iori.

"What a dissapointment... Rokuya-san, please be serious..." Iori said, deadpanned at his friend's behaviour.

"Oh. But I'm serious." 

sigh....

"Let's just go to the next room..."

"Yeah...

###############

Meanwhile....

"Tenn-nii. Are you sure we should hide like this? What if they got mad at us? It's been forever!" Riku said-no shouted (at the last sentence).

They were now have been hiding in the same spot for hours. Not going anywhere at all. They were surprised even if this dorm is someone else's dorm, they couldn't search for them yet.

"Ssshhh! Don't shout, Riku. I don't know what they're doing right now but I'm certainly they were searching for us." Tenn said while putting his hand on his lil' brother's mouth.

"Let's wait-!" befor he can speak more, there was a sound a door in the room that they're hide being opened.

"Nanase-san! Kuj-another Nanase-san! Were you here!?" Iori said, nearly saying Kujou's name.

"Younger Izumi, even if you called out to them, they won't come out." said Gaku

'Hmm... That earlier old man are sure smart...' Tenn thought, hand still on Riku's mouth.

"Yeah, Iori. They were playing hide-and-seek, after all." said Nagi.

Suddenly the door being open once again.

They turn around to see Team sogo come in.

"Were you guys have found them yet? We've been searching in the kitchen too." said Sogo.

While Tamaki is happily eating his pudding.

"No. Not yet. Wait why were you guys searched in the kitchen? Isn't that supposed to be nii-san and Nikaidou-san's place?" Iori said, confused.

"Well, Tamaki-kun have given up searching for them. He said he was hungry so we go to the kitchen. Mitsuki and Yamato-san were there but Mitsuki is cooking for lunch while Yamato-san is doing..... Nothing..." explained Sogo.

"Hey! I'm not doing nothing! I'm searching for them too." Yamato said, suddenly barge in to the room.

"Yeah, searching in the newspaper I guess..." blurted Tamaki, still enjoying his pudding.

Everyone look at Yamato.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I was jus-"

"You guys really are stupid." 

"Wha-! There they are!"

\--------------Flashback------------

"What were they doing? Weren't they supposed to be searching for us not arguing with one another!" whispered Tenn. 

"Mmm-hnm! Hm-!" 

"What are you saying, Riku? Talk properly." whispered Tenn while turn his head to see his hand is still on Riku's mouth.

"Oh.... Sorry..." 

"It's okay, Tenn-nii. I was just saying that maybe we should go out of our hiding place? I'm getting bored in here..." whined Riku. He didn't like dark places but it's alright if Tenn with him. At least he felt secure.

"I think we should. I've tired of them arguing with each other. Let's go out." 

Tenn opened the door (oh! they were hiding in the closet!) and looked around just to see bunch of adult arguing at the entrance door. 

While helping Riku get out of the closet, he called out.

"You guys really are stupid."

\--------------In the kitchen------------

"Alright! Everythings ready! Now just need to call them out." Mitsuki said.

He put off the apron and put it on the hook beside the refrigerator. 

Before he can open the kitchen door, the other's had opened it first.

With a glooming aura, they enter in the kitchen with a smirking Tenn and cheery Riku tailing behind.

"Oh! You guys have found them! At last! It's a good thing, I was just about to called out 'Lunch Time!' for them to come out!" Mitsuki exclaimed.

"Yeah... They were hiding in Rikkun's room all this time..." 

After got a nasty remark from the devil, they vow not to let them out of their sight again....


	6. Melody 6

In the morning~

Today, the sun shine not so bright. The cool air is started to roam around. What do you expect? It's nearly season for fall to come knocking the door of its own turn to make appearance.

And it's really a not good thing for our poor eight-years old Riku to be in condition.

This morning, Tenn woke up early than usual. He was woken up by the change of sudden coolness and felt his beloved younger twin brother squirmimg deeper into Tenn's embrace. Tenn would always aware of the temperature to make sure Riku won't be triggered by his attack.

He quickly noticed that Riku is trying to keep himself warm in this cold temperature. It's the beginning of the fall season, after all. 

"It's a good thing that it's not winter." said Tenn but suddenly Riku snuggling more into Tenn's chest. Seeking for warmth.

Seeing Riku like that bring a smile to Tenn's face. He really is so lucky to have Riku as his little brother. Tenn pull the comforter up to Riku's chin, making sure that the comforter covers Riku's body and hug him more before going back to sleep.

As if he could go back to sleep. 

He stay still there. On the bed that they shared. Focusing in everything. He could even hear Riku's breathing. In and out. He wanted to wake his brother up but he decided not to. 

The atmosphere is so comfy right now. With the blanket that drapped on their bodies. Hugging his younger twin, he slowly drifted into dreamland once more.

Cough! cough!

His eyes snapped open and he quickly take a look at Riku. Checking if he's alright. 

There, laying in his embrace, Riku's face twisted in pain, struggling to breath. He even coughing too! 

Tenn's brocon mode activated. 

He quickly but gently push Riku off from his arms and jumped out of the bed, reaching for the door.

'I need to get help! Fast!' 

Tenn go out of the room to nearly bumped into someone that standing infront of the door.

He looked up to see a raven-haired male with a towel in his arm and seems to be heading to the bathroom. 'Going for a bath, I guess.'

But suddenly he remembered about Riku who is waiting for help. He open his mouth to speak. Not minding to whom he speak off to. Riku is his top priority, after all...

"Onii-san! Help! Riku's having attack!" Tenn said in panicked voice. 

...

Iori just woken up by a cool breeze entering his room. He looked up to search for the source of the breeze and spotted his window is wide open.

He walked to the window and stand there for a bit to see a nice view. The morning scene in this city sure was good even though it's still 6:42 a.m. in the morning. It's still too dark to see the etire view but thanks to the lamp that standing along the road, he could still be able to see the view.

He looked up to see the stars above. Twinkling here and there. Painting the still-dark-morning sky. 

'Like a shooting star, huh? I wonder what Nanase-san meant.'

He still remembered the words that come out of the center's mouth in one of the magazine interview they had. The host asked 'What it feels like to be on stage?' to Riku.

Without thinking, he opened his mouth and let his heart spoke, 'I don't know. But what I know is I feel like a shooting sta-!'

He was interupted from his memory land when the cold wind mercilessly passed through him, entering his already cold room.

He quickly shut the window.

Since he can't go back to sleep, he decided to take a bath before the other wakes up. He grabbed his towel and closed the door into the hallway, heading to the bathroom.

But suddenly he heard a rustling sound in Riku's room so he stopped there. And got nearly crashed by a boy. When he looked closely. It's Kujou Tenn.

He looks like he was in panic  
And that is his first time seeing that.

"Onii-san! Help! Riku's having attack!" 

Oh, no wonder he's panicking-wait.

Iori quickly enter the room and check on Riku. He rushed to the drawer to search for the inhaler. When he had found it, he opened Riku's mouth.

All this process happened, Tenn just watched from the door. He noted everything in the room and the raven-haired action. Let's just say, he investigate quietly.

\--------------------------------

After all that happened....

"There there, slow down when you're drinking, Riku. You might get choke." a childish voice yet adult-like gentleness could be heard in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Tenn-nii. I've made you worried again." Riku mumbled after finishing his drink, he quickly apologize to his brother.

Iori just sat there in silence. Watching them both interact with each other. He couldn't help but surprised by how close they were. Unlike the usual. 

He knows that Riku always running to catch up to his twin but always ended up get shrugged off by the other. He admired Riku not just because of his talented voice. But also his determination and strong willed to be with Tenn. He overcome (most likely ignored)  the fact that he has a weak body. Maybe that's why he-no people support him with all their heart.

He snapped away from his train of thought when suddenly he noticed that the twins were watching him. 

"What?" he said while trying to hide his blushing face.

Seeing his uneasiness, Riku suddenly remembered that Tenn said this onii-san are the one who saved him. 

"Thank you... Umm..." He trailed  not sure what the raven-haired onii-san's name. 

"Iori."

"Oh! Then, thank you, Iori-nii!" Riku smiled sweetly at him.

And once again Iori blushed. He looked away once more.

Suddenly the door opened. They turned to look at the person and saw Mitsuki, Sougo and Nagi coming in.

"Oh. Good morning to you three." greeted Nagi with his broken japanese.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning too. You guys up early." 

"What are you saying, Osaka-san? I'm always woke up early." confused by Sougo's words.

Sougo just chuckled.

"No. I'm saying to the children in this room." answered Sougo.

The children in the room just watched at them. 

"Riku's having attack this morning. And Iori-nii-san saved him." exclaimed Tenn. 

"Eeeehh!!! Riku's had an attack!? Are you alright now, Riku?" shouted Mistuki.

"Un! I'm fine now." 

"Well, since it's already the beginning of fall, after all." said Sougo and he's making his way to the kitchen. 

"Ah, wait, Sougo! Let me be the one who cook!" shouted Mitsuki while running after him. It's always full of red when Sougo's the one who cooked after all. So he panicked.


	7. Melody 7

As Mitsuki run after Sogo, Tenn watched his movement.

'Let me be the one who cook, huh? Wonder why.... Is that white-haired onii-san can't cook?' Tenn thought. Until it got cut off by a small hand waving infront of his face.

He looked at the culprit and saw Riku looking at him worriedly while putting his hand down. Tenn noticed the worriness and just smiled in return, assuring Riku that he's alright.

"oh oh..... I think that Tenn and Riku were activated their twin telephaty." Nagi exclaimed suddenly. 

"Who's activated a telephaty?" a deep voice come from the doorway said. "There's no human can do that, you know?" 

Everyone turned to looked at the source of the voice, just to see a pale, white-haired adult, standing in the doorway. As everyone know, Yaotome Gaku. He was drenched, so everyone looked at him weirdly as thought he's having a nightmare. A really, really bad nightmare.

"What happened to you, Yaotome-san?" Iori asked.

"I was just finished my jogging routine. I don't know that this area is quite peacefull in the morning." Gaku answered. "Ryuu and the others is still sleeping? Oh, the brats has awake."

"Oh, what's the matter with that, Ghost-who-drenched-in-sweat?" Tenn protested. He really dislike people calling him like that.

Everyone sweatdropped at the too-long-for-a-nickname that Tenn called Gaku with. Ah, and you could see a big tick mark on Gaku's head.

"What was that, you little brat! I'm not a ghost!" 

"Yes you are. You're having a really pale skin like a ghosts had. Can't you see yourself on the mirror, Dead-man."

"You really are....!!"

Before Gaku can do anything, he heard a giggle. A small giggling sound like the one who is trying to hold back a laughter. And again, before he can find the one who's giggling, something bumped behind his back.

"Ouch, move away. Onii-san wants food. Don't stand in the doorway." 

Gaku turned and saw IDOLiSH7's leader, Nikaidou Yamato with a bored look on his face. He moved and give the way to Yamato to enter, as he followed him.

They both had sitted now. 

"So, who's the one that giggling just now? I'm sure there's someone giggling at me. Better be honest." Gaku said while looking at every person in the room.

"That wasn't anyone." Riku suddenly said after the loooong silence.

Tenn, who has been with Riku all these years, quickly knew what he meant as he hide his smirk behind his mug that looks like he was just drinking.

"What do you mean, Na-"

Again, someone interupted Gaku as they turned around to see the-now-has-awake Tamaki yawning at the door. 

"You're up early, Tamaki-kun." Sougo said as he come out of the kitchen followed by Mitsuki who have their morning meals ready.

Iori quickly help him and Sogo to carry the meals and put it on the table. It's a good thing that the table fits for these so many people.

"Oh yeah, ossan too, up early at this hour. What's the sudden?" Mitsuki asked as everyone waiting their answers.

"Hey! Don't call me that! I'm not that old, am I? It's just that I don't want to be awake by Tama's wake-up call. So I'm up early. I'm hungry anyway..." the leader of i7's idol group answered.

So now everyone turned to look at Tamaki to answer.

"I have a reeeeaaallly bad nightmare!" Tamaki suddenly stand up from his seat. 

"What kind of nightmare, Yotsuba-kun?" Ryuu asked him.

"The King Pudding vanished from the earth and no one believe me when I say King pudding is really existed!!! So I'm awoke." he explained getting so many deadpanned from everyone.

"Umm... What is King Pudding?" the-ever-innocent Riku asked. 

"You don't know, Rikkun!?" after getting a shook from the head by Riku, Tamaki quickly ran to the kitchen and got back with a King pudding in his hand. As he opened the lead and gave it to Riku.

Riku just stared at the pudding before took the offer.

Before he even get to touch it, Tenn snatched it from Tamaki's hand and put it away, faaaar from Riku.

"You know, offering a cool pudding to a sick people isn't good. It's really no-good if it served in this chilly morning. And on top of that, Riku is still didn't eaten anything yet. He'll throw out and probably won't have any appetite to eat. And it's a really not good for his health. Do you understand that, king pudding onii-san?" Tenn said (but it sounds like he's lecturing Tamaki instead. Lol.) with a scary face on.

What a brocon. Just like the younger brother.

Nobody says anything after that. 

Suddenly the bell chimed and Mitsuki quickly run to the get the door. 

"Hello~ Good morning~" 

"Good morning."

"Ah! Momo-san and Yuki-san! Good morning to you two too! Come in! Come in!" Mistuki let the two senpais to enter the dorms and lead them to the dining room where everyone has gathered.

"Hello~! Good morning, everyone~!" Momo greeted them.

"Oh! You guys were in the middle of having breakfast? Can we join in? We haven't eaten yet." Yuki exclaimed happily. Pulling Momo with him, they quickly took their seats.

"Ahaha! Re:vale sure so lucky to be on the time! It's a good thing that we cooked so many today! Right, Sogo?" 

"Yeah, even though I was just chopping the ingredients..." 

Well, it's a good thing, though.

"It's really fun to eat with the kouhais. Oh hey! Good to see you, little Riku and Tenn! I'm Momo! Call me Momo-niichan!" Momo beamed, suddenly realized there has two little children in the room.

"Hi! My name is Yuki. Call me Yuki-nii. It's nice seeing both of you like this. You're totally cute, huh?" Yuki said while waving at the twin.

"Aaawww. Momo-chan is jealous of you two. You got to make Yuki-chan says you two were cute~" Momo joked as he patted Tenn and Riku's heads.

"Fufufu~" 

Suddenly there's a sound of giggling again.

"Huh?" everyone were confused as to where did the sound came from.

"Tenn-nii, I want to eat." as being on the plan, Riku always being the one who break the silence.

"Oh yeah, let's eat then, everyone!" Ryuu said, snapping them out of their thoughts.


	8. Melody 8

After everyone has eaten, they were all gathering in the living room. Planning of what to do for the day.

"Now that everyone is here. Why is Re:vale came here today, by the way?" Gaku asked.

"What? TRIGGER too, is here. Why?" Yuki asked him back.

"It's not good you know, Yuki-chan~ To answered someone's question with another question~" Momo said. 

"Yeah, I agree with that. So why is Re:vale came here today, Momo-san?" Iori's the one who asked to Momo.

"Why? Can't we? Why did the TRIGGER came here by the way?" Momo asked yet another question even though he's the one who says it's not good to answered people with another question.

Iori and Gaku just sigh at their attitude. 

"Haha! Maa... It's Re:vale, after all. As we, TRIGGER were here is because of our cen-!"

Ryuu was cutted off by a hand that covered his mouth as he look at his back to see Mitsuki.

"You know, there is a child that reaaally look at us like a hawk. And if you says something future-relate, won't it be dangerous?" Mitsuki whispered at the last sentence.

As on cue the two of them look at Tenn who look at them reeeaally like a hawk to its prey. They quickly turned back.

"What Mitsu says were true. We need to be extra careful from now on." suddenly Yamato interupted their conversation.

"So then, we were here because of a certain person need to be here, you understand?" Gaku explained to them.

"Right. As we come here is because we just wanted to visit Riku and Tenn. Apparently IDOLiSH7's manager informed us about them." Yuki explained to them and they were all nodded. 

"So, back to the earlier discussion. What are we going to do now?" Iori asked. They were thinking hard what to do to the rest of the day.

"Aha!" Momo suddenly shout, gaining everyone's attention including Tamaki who was trying to reason out Riku to be allowed to eat pudding to Tenn.

And now all eyes were on him.

"What if we play......"

"Chess?" Gaku cutted him.

"Tag?" Nagi followed.

"There's no way were going to play those games. Chess is too boring, someone would end up sleeping. And play tag? do you aware that Riku can't run?" Mitsuki protested. 

As everyone thought about it further.

"You guys, were you guys forgot what Momo-chan's going to say?" Momo said in a fake sad voice.

Aaahh... Almost, though...

"What are you going to say again? Everyone, please listen to what Momo-san going to say." Sogo scolded them lightly.

"Thank you Sogo-kun! As what I'm going to say is... We play hide-and-seek!" Momo beamed brightly.

As soon as that words come out of Momo's mouth, they were all deadly pale. Remembering what had happened the last time they were playing hide-and-seek suddenly that time.

"Um, may we know why?" Sogo asked.

"Onii-san doesn't wanna play that game anymore..." Yamato whined.

"Eh, I thought you would be happy to play this game." Momo said. 

"Why? Is something had happened? Tell us! Tell us!" Yuki forcing them to speak.

The IDOLiSH7's members and TRIGGER's member just looked at each other before looking at Tenn and Riku, who stared at them back. And it became a staring contest for them. For good five seconds.

"Alright! You guys have been staring for good five seconds already! Now tell us!" Yuki suddenly called out at them. Successfuly dragged them out of the contest.

"We were.... uh... We've played a bit yesterday. And got a nasty remark from Tenn." Ryuu explained to them. 

Both Momo and Yuki nodded their head. "So... What's the plan?"

"Aha!" Nagi yelled suddenly, gaining everyone's attention. "Why don't we play haunted game!"

"What? Haunted game? No way!" Tamaki yelled at him. He really afraid of ghosts, after all.

"Why not? It sounds fun." Tenn said. 

"Tenten, you're just acting to be brave infront of Rikkun. Just admit it that you're afraid of them too!" Tamaki protested. And then he look at Riku. "Rikkun, are you afraid of ghosts?"

"Nope! Some of them were my friends!" Riku said, happily as if that was a normal thing people would have. Tenn patted Riku's head.

"Wha-!" 

"Nanase-san, what do you meant by that? Do you understand what we were talking about, right?" Iori asked a bit worried. Maybe Riku is having a fever or still fatigue from this morning's attack.

"Wha-! What do you mean by that Iori-nii!? Of course I understand!" Riku pouted at him.

"Hey hey, don't fight... sigh... seriously, they both even fight in the time like this?" Yamato sighed at them.

"Oh. Maybe it's already a fate for them to be like that?" Nagi said. In a weird conclusion.... 

"Then, Riku-kun, what do you mean by that?" Sogo asked a bit interested. As everyone gathered around Riku. 

Riku suddenly feels embarrased to the sudden attention, quickly hide behind Tenn. Tenn chuckled at that. 

"Oh come on, Nanase. We wanted you to tell us the story." Gaku said. "Since we didn't do anything right now...."

"Don't force him, old-man." Tenn said. 

"What did you just said, you brat!?"

"Maa, Gaku don't fight! This, another one that fated to argue with each other...." Ryuu sighed. 

Everyone facepalmed. 

Riku just watched them silently and looked out of the window. Actually, he really wanted to play outside. He keep fidgecting on his seat. The desire of wanting to go outside and play around, enjoying the wind breeze pass him really sounds good. But he couldn't asked his brother for that. He'll definitely not allowed him to. So he keep staring outside. 

Iori noticed it too. So he poked Nagi and Sogo. They turned to look at Iori. Iori pointed at Riku who keep staring outside. Ignoring the bickering of Tenn and Gaku. 

Sogo and Nagi understand what Iori wanted to say, nodded and approach Riku. 

"Riku-kun, you wanted to go outside?" Sogo said slowly. Not wanting to startle the boy. Successfuly pulled Riku out of his stares.....

"Un! But Tenn-nii won't let me to go out. And the weather is cold too." Riku said with a dejected look on his face. 

Yuki noticed that and he whispered to Momo about his plan. Momo nodded and whispered to the rest of IDOLiSH7 members and Ryuu. They turned to look at the bickering duo. 

Gaku and Tenn noticed that someone staring at them, look at the rest of the people. They were puzzled seeing those smiley faces.

"What?"

"Don't look at us like that. It's creepy." 

"Tenn-nii.... Can I play outside....?" Riku asked him, a bit hesitate at first. 

"No. You're safer in here, Riku." Tenn said. "Outside is too cold for you."

"B-but..." Riku paused for a moment. Trying to get a better reason for him to be allowed to go out. "But it's too bored here... Please, Tenn-nii..." 

"Riku, don't be so stubborn." Tenn retored back, a bit firmer. 

"Tenn-kun, I think Riku-kun is just wanted to being outside." Sogo tried to reason him. "It's not like he's going to do strain activity."

"But the outside is too cold for him."

"Rikkun can use my muffler." Tamaki said. 

"What if Riku has an attack like this morning?" 

"We would make sure that will never happen." Mitsuki said as he give a signal to Riku.

Riku understand the signal quickly making his infamous kick-puppy eyes to Tenn. "Please Tenn-nii... I'm promised that I'll be careful...." 

".......ugh... sigh Fine. But please make sure to keep warm, okay? And don't running around." Tenn said. 

Hearing the approval from Tenn, Riku beamed and hug his brother. "Arigatou, Tenn-nii! You're the best!" 

Tenn cracked an honest smile. Everyone stared at Tenn weirdly especially Gaku and Ryuu. Seriously, Tenn would never smile like that. Even though he gave his smiles to his fans, he would never gave them an honest smile. Always fake one. It's their first time seeing Tenn like that.


	9. Melody 9

That morning they've spent, really made everyone happy. They were all played in a park. Luckily there's no one. Since Riku couldn't play, Tamaki offered Riku to ride on his back as Tamaki ran around and ended up got chased by Momo. 

Ryuu tried to do the same to Tenn but got rejected at first. Tenn said that he'll be watched over Riku, don't have time to be fooling around. But Ryuu insisted and Tenn gave up. So Ryuu and Tamaki ended up having a competition who's a fast runner with a child on their backs. 

So then, Momo, Mitsuki, Nagi and Yuki dragged the others to played along. And they were ended up fooling around in the park. 

When the sky has turned a bit orange, they decided to go home as a cold windy night isn't good. 

Inside of the dorm..... 

"Huh... So TRIGGER is going to have a sleepover again...." Yamato sighed as he watched them preparing the futon. 

Momo heard what Yamato had said quickly corrected him.

"And Re:vale too!"

"Yeah... and Re:vale to-whaaat??" Yamato said as he looked at Momo who's smiling happily. "What? Can't we? kouhais need to listen to what their senpais said~"

Yamato gave up.

********* Night Time **********

Everyone were ready to go to bed. Since it's only has seven rooms, some of them were sleeping in the living room. 

Tenn and Riku were sleeping with each other in Riku's room. Some of the IDOLiSH7's members were kind enough to let the guest sleep in their rooms. Etc: Sougo, Iori and Mitsuki as well as Yamato. 

So they let the TRIGGER and Re:vale to have their rooms but they refused. So it ended up they having sleeping camp together in the living room. Spreading their futons. 

"But, why it suddenly become like this?" Yamato sighed at the crowd infront of him. 

In the room, all of IDOLiSH7's members were there including Tenn and a sleepy Riku who's clinging on Tenn's arm. 

"Sorry, but I've heard that Japanese people tend to sleep together when there's a guests. I want to try!" Nagi said while hugging his favourite pillow that has Cocona's picture in it. 

"We're not! It's just we don't have enough room! That's all!" Mitsuki yelled at Nagi. "And what's with that pillow?!"

Nagi has already made his futon that were placed beside Mitsuki's. Not minding Mitsuki's constant yells. 

They were all have spread out their futons and ready to sleep. 

"Oi oi.... sigh.... youth these day...." Mitsuki sighed and prepared to sleep. 

"Riku, are you feeling cold? Come here." Tenn said, patting beside him gesturing Riku to sit there.  
Riku crawled out of his futon to Tenn and cuddled beside him. 

Tenn smiled and proceed to follow Riku into dreamland. 

"Hey, since we've gathered like this, let's have a nice chat!"

"No, no, Nagi. We're going to disturb those kids sleeping." Mitsuki said. 

"Yeah, go to sleep, kids."

"Don't call me that. I'm not a kid, ossan."

"You look like one. And it's onii-san. Not ossan. I'm still 22."

"What 22? Your shoe size?"

"Don't start it, Yuki."

"Sleep, Momo."

"I think that IDOLiSH7 is kinda lively in any kind of time. Including bedtime. I feel like I'm back in my high-school life."

"And it getting worse because Momo-san joined it."

"Hm? What is it, Gaku?"

"Tamaki-kun, your pillow is with me."

"Ahh.... My Ousama Pudding plushie.... Give it to me, Sou-chan!"

"You're too far."

"Just threw it! I'll catch it!"

"Ow! Where did this pillow came from!!"

"Momo-san! I'm so sorry!"

"Momorin, that's my pillow."

"Oh really? Here take it."

"Hey! Momorin! You're doing it on purpose, aren't you!? Take this!"

"Ah! Yuki!"

"Where is this pillow came from!? Take this!"

"Why me!? I didn't do anything!"

"Nagi! why did you throw the pillow to me!?"

"Ahhh.... There's go my pillow..."

"Haha. Now it's really feels like a high-school students!"

"Ryuu... Don't tell me...."

The bickering keeps going on and on. With pillows flying everywhere. Watching them like this, it seems that no one would sleep in any time now..... 

Iori sighed, 'Seriously.... I feels like I'm in a kindergarten. Watching kids playing throwing pillows. And I'm their caretaker.... And they were supposed to be older than me.... On top of that.... if they keep making noise like this.....'

Suddenly, Iori feels a chill crawling down his spine. Knowing what will happen, he tried to get the others attention but failed. So he let them be and keep quiet. 

The dark aura is getting bigger and bigger until all of them quiet down and looked at the source of it. 

They saw Tenn standing beside already wide-awake Riku (who's currently watching them). His eyes were hidden under his bangs and he's black aura oozing out of him. Frowning, he ask his brother to go out of the room for a while and being a naive boy he is, followed his brother's order and closed the door, waiting outside patiently. 

After hearing the door closed, he turned to the other adults in the room. 

At the outside, Riku could hear a silent cries coming from inside the room buthe's just shrugged it off. He jumped in surprise at the sound of the door opening behind him. 

Tenn smiled at him, grabbed his hand and pulled him inside before closing the door. 

First thing he noticed is the room had been more quiet than usual. So he looked at Tenn with eyes filled with curiousity. Tenn noticed that but he just give him a smile. 

"It's quiet now. Why don't we sleep, Riku? Come."

"But I can't sleep, Tenn-nii."

"Hm..... In that case.... I'll read a story book for you then." and then, he turned around facing the group. "Is any of you have a storybook?" he asked.

After a brief of silence, someone decided to speak. "Yeah, I have one. Wait here okay. I'll go take it." Sougo said as he make his way to his room. 

3 minutes later, Sougo walked back with a thick and worn out book in his hand. "Don't worry, I've brushed off the dust so that Riku-kun's sickness won't be triggered." and he give it to Tenn. 

Tenn nodded and pulled Riku down to lay on Tenn's futon. 

The others just stared at them but after getting a dark look from Tenn, they quickly set off to sleep. Ryuu who was sleeping beside Sougo decided to asked him in a whisper as to not making Tenn hear them. 

"Nee Sougo-kun. Why did you have a storybook with you? I thought you were a grown adult."

"It was my favourite book when I was still on their age. Since I have no home except for this dorm, I brought it along with me." he answered. 

Before Ryuu could asked even more question, Sougo has already fall asleep. So he lay on his back staring at the ceiling. 

"Riku, what story do you want to hear?" Tenn asked as he flipped one page to another and he stumbled upon a particular story that Tenn surely would know Riku loved to hear. "No nevermind. I've found it."

Riku look up to his brother. "What story, Tenn-nii?"

"Alice In Wonderland. Your favourite, right?"

Hearing the title of the story, Riku's ruby eyes lit up. "Read it. Read it."

"Alright. Once upon a time, in a village......"

As Tenn begin to read and read, Riku's eyelids start to drop and eventually, he started to fall asleep. Noticing this, Tenn closed the book and sleep next to Riku.

**Author's Note:**

> Slow update, guys... Sorry...


End file.
